doomfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Referencias a Doom en Doom (2016)
Tal como ocurrió en Doom 3, el relanzamiento de Doom (2016) contiene numerosas referencias, muchas en forma de huevos de Pascua, a la clásica serie Doom y Doom 3. Logros Una serie de logros en el juego hacen referencia a juegos Doom o a material relacionado: * E1M1 - Se lo recibe por haber superado el primer nivel. Nombrado así en referencia al primer nivel de Doom. * Entryway - Recibido por completar los tutoriales de SnapMap. Hace referencia al primer nivel de Doom II. * IDDQD - Recibido por actualizar todas las runas. Hace referencia al código de trucos de Doom y Doom II para activar el modo Dios. * IDKFA - Recibido por ganar las maestrías para todas las modificaciones de armas. * IPXSETUP.EXE - Recibido por ganar un partido multijugador. Hace referencia a uno de los programas utilizados para configurar un juego multijugador en Doom y Doom II. * Knee-Deep in the Dead - Recibido por vencer el juego. Nombrado así en relación al primer episodio de Doom. * No Rest for the Living - Recibido por jugar cinco niveles de SnapMap, hace referencia a la expansión de Doom II. * Rip and Tear - Recibido por realizar una Glory Kills en todos los tipos de enemigos comunes en la campaña. Tiene relación con un eslogan infame del Doom cómic. Esta frase también refiere a la apertura cinemática del juego, cuando el protagonista de despertar recuerda una declaración de misión que se le dio hace mucho tiempo. * Shareware - Recibido por crear un nivel de SnapMap. Se relaciona con el modelo de distribución del del software del juego, de la cual id Software era partidaria en los años 90 tempranos. * Shoot it Until it Dies - Recibido por matar al Cyberdemon. Nombrado así por una imagen falsa de ProTip creada por el fundador de Doomworld y más antiguo miembro de la comunidad, Andrew Stine (Linguica). Entradas del Codex *'BFG' - La entrada del Codex para el BFG comienza con la frase "Testigo del BFG-9000", otra referencia de paso al libro Doom comic, donde el protagonista pronuncia una frase similar cuando finalmente descubre el arma. *'Marine' - La segunda entrada para el marine de Doom incluye la imagen de una página tomada de un libro encontrado en el Infierno, conocido como el Libro de Daeva. La imagen se asemeja a la portada original ilustrada por Don Ivan Punchatz, con el mismo tipo de demonio en posiciones similares, y el protagonista en una postura similar en medio de ellos. thumb|center|350px Elementos de diseño * El perfil externo del BFG tiene un fuerte parecido con la Bio Force Gun v3.14 de la película de Doom. * Si el jugador sufre una muerte gib dentro de alguna de las recreaciones de los niveles clásicos de Doom (2016), el casco del traje Pretor mostrará la mueca malvada de la cara original de la barra de estado. * Dentro de la oficina de Olivia Pierce se puede encontar un Cubo de las almas, el antiguo artefacto marciano que aparece como una nueva arma en Doom 3. Se lo representa además en un grabado encontrado en Argent D'Nur, que parece representar la batalla del antiguo héroe marciano de Doom 3, sugiriendo una conexión de continuidad entre los dos juegos. thumb|center|350px * El subcontratista ficticio y proveedor de herramientas Mixom Corporation de la serie Doom 3, también tiene múltiples referencias en todo el juego, con su logotipo apareciendo en varios objetos tecnológicos. Niveles Varios niveles enteros se recrean para el juego como contenido secreto extra. Música La banda de sonido del juego, compuesta por Mick Gordon, contiene numerosas alusiones a la pista de sonido del Doom original, compuesta por Bobby Prince, y una referencia adicional a la pista de sonido de Doom 3: * El tema "At Doom's Gate" es prominentemente referenciado a lo largo del juego. * "Sign of Evil" y "DOOM (Doom 2)" se pueden escuchar en el tema del menú, "Hellwalker". * "Harbinger" contiene varios extractos del "Doom 3 Theme" y termina con un tema derivado de "E3M1 - Untitled". Mini juegos * Un juego de estilo "Candy Crush" totalmente jugable, que se llama Demon Destruction, se puede encontrar en un monitor de computadora. A su vez, contiene referencias adicionales: ** Los elementos compatibles son todos monstruos de la serie clásica Doom. ** Utiliza el mismo fondo que se utilizó para Super Turbo Turkey Puncher 3 en Doom 3, una captura de pantalla de E4M9: Fear. ** Las fechas de lanzamiento de la Doom original y de Doom 3 son ambas referenciadas en la tabla de puntuación más alta, como una entrada de 12101993 puntos para idMOM_DJ, y una entrada de 832004 puntos para RPADuffy. * Super Turbo Turkey Puncher 3 también vuelve como un minijuego jugable. Diálogos * Un holograma en Operaciones de recursos dice: "Si tiene alguna sugerencia nueva para mejorar el entorno de trabajo mientras trabaja en Res Ops, envíe el formulario de sugerencias WAD-E1M4 a su controlador de comandos". Esto hace una obvia referencia al formato de archivo WAD, y la posición y el nombre de E1M4: Command Control. * Otro holograma menciona que, para el acceso a ciertos lugares, "los nuevos defensores deben presentar un formulario Delta-Q-Delta al Departamento de Aplicación". Esta es una referencia a la fraternidad informal de programación Delta-Q-Delta formada por Dave Taylor, que era la fuente original para el código de trucos iddqd que invocaba el modo Dios en Doom. Véase también * Referencias a Doom en Doom 3 * Huevos de Pascua en Doom (2016) Categoría:Huevos de Pascua Categoría:Doom 4